Bolton smilie
When Bolton arrived at Waterloo Road his ‘don’t need no education, cos I already know it all’ philosophy, meant he spent so much time in the cooler, the teachers considered charging him rent. Okay, so he was never Einstein, but by the time Bolton got to sixth form (yes, he even stayed on for an extra two years) he was a different pupil and actually at home there. Of course, a large part of the draw to stay was Bolton’s success at charming Waterloo Road’s sizable female population. His past conquests include Janeece, Michaela and Sambuca. After leaving Waterloo Road Bolton goes under the rap DJ name of Boo Boy on a pirate radio station – Radio Pulsate – run from his bedroom. Bolton returned in the second part of series 8. Series ThreeEdit Bolton is first introduced as a class clown who cares little for the rules. At the beginning of series three he runs a fight club which Paul Langley is desperate to join. At first Bolton rejects him but they soon become best friends. Determined to turn a group of troublesome boys around.Eddie Lawson take Bolton, Paul and some other boys on a wilderness camp. They boys are split into two teams, one lead by Bolton and the other lead by Paul. Paul and his team work together but Bolton tries to do everything himself. While climbing on some rocks Bolton falls and hits his head knocking himself out. When Eddie finally finds him a more venerable side to Bolton is shown as he his genuinely scared. In another attempt to curb the boy's behaviour Rachel Masonorganises a trip to prison for the boys. Bolton can't wait and brags to everyone about his dad's easy life in prison. While at prison Bolton tries to prove he is "hard" by taking possession of drugs. When the boys are later searched Bolton is locked away for being found with drugs. While in his cell Bolton breaks down when it is then revealed that it just a theatre company and not a real prison. An angry Bolton decides to drop out of school but when Rachel reminds him that she has a DVD of him crying he decides to stay on. When a fire beaks out at Waterloo Road Bolton, Davina Shackleton and some other pupils are locked in a corridor with no way out. Bolton however breaks down the door and heroically rescues Davina who has collapsed. A usually confident Bolton is understandably quite shaken after this event and is comforted by his mum Candice. Series FourEdit When Bolton returns for another year at Waterloo Road he and Paul quickly make an enemy of their new classmateEarl Kelly. However they don't realise what they have got them selves into until Earl pulls a gun on them. Earl threatens and controls them with his gun and lets them know who the new boss is. Paul wants to tell someone about the gun but Bolton doesn't. Paul writes Ms Mason a note anyway and when the school evacuation begins Earl gives the gun to his younger brother Denzil who is arrested for the gun. When Earl later shoots and killsMaxine Barlow Bolton and Paul realise that if they had been honest from the start none of this would have happened. Thay finally tell the whole truth and Denzil is freed. When new P.E teacher Rob Cleaver starts a boxing club at school he sees huge potential in Bolton. He and Bolton soon begin training everyday as Rob believes Bolton could become a professional. The whole school get behind Bolton before his big match as they need something to cheer them up after Maxine's death. Rob is more desperate to win than Bolton and gives an unaware Bolton performance enhancing drugs. Bolton wins the fight but when the drugs are discovered Mr. Cleaver is suspended and Bolton decides to quit boxing. During this year, Bolton also begins dating with Janeece Bryant. Initially, things go well and Bolton likes that Janeece is unique and different. Things change however as Janeece, whose aspiration was to be a model, gets a breast implant. Bolton originally enjoys flaunting Janeece's new body but he soon is flooded with jealousy of all the newfound attention she receives. The pair split and Bolton moves onto Michaela White. Series FiveEdit When Bolton returns for his final year of school, there are huge changes at Waterloo Road - including the arrival of the John Foster pupils. When Amy Porter sets her sights on Bolton, she and her best friend Siobhan Maileyconstruct a complicated plan to get the two alone together. When Bolton lets her know he's not interested. Amy tells Ms Campbell and insists that Bolton wanted to try rape her. Kim Campbell, a sexual assualt victim, knows how it feels to not be believed and takes Amy's word. Soon, the incident is the centre of gossip and Bolton's relationship suffers, which soon leads Michaela dumping him. When Amy finally admits the truth, Michaela requests Bolton's forgiveness but Bolton is enraged at her disbelief and Bolton calls time on their relationship for good. When Paul and Bolton steal Danielle Harker ethanol, they believe they have discovered that it has the same effects as alcohol. They quickly begin selling it to students and make huge profit from it. However, Danielle collapses at school and is rushed to hospital, leading to the boys forced to 'fess up and their money-making scheme comes to an end. Whilst he is skiving off school, Bolton meets Sambuca Kelly, whose having work experience at the local sports shop. As she has had a crush on Bolton for sometime, she attempts to impress him by stealing some football shorts he wanted. Caught, they manage to flee the scene and spend the day together by the river. They become closer as they share stories about themselves and the two share an eventual kiss. Returning to school, Bolton ignores Sambuca as he is worried about his friends' opinions regarding her young age. To make Bolton jealous, Sam asks his best friend Paul to prom. Just before the prom, Paul agrees to switch dates with Bolton because he knows Bolton really wants to go with Sambuca. Bolton and Sambuca then are coupled for prom and the two win the title of prom king and queen. Waterloo Road ReunitedEdit Bolton attend Michaela's reunion party at Janeece's house where he is shown to be a successful rapper and radio DJ. He talks with Michaela and is proud of her for making something of her life. Michaela then tells him of her plan to move to Dubai she needs a husband however to do so and asks Bolton to marry her. Bolton is shocked and refuses and an angry Michaela storms up stairs. When she returns she is holding a baby and proclaims that it is Bolton's son. Bolton's mum advises him to get a paternity test and Bolton becomes even angrier that Michaela's baby Kyle is not his. Bolton then begins a relationship with Danielle and the two plan a luxury holiday together. When Bolton's best friend Paul then attempts suicide Bolton cancels the holiday which angers Danielle and causes the two to split up. It is only when Michaela marries Phillip Ryan an announces she is moving to Dubai that Bolton realises that after everything he still loves her. He catches her just before she leaves and the two get back together. Series Eight Edit Bolton comes back to visit Tom Clarkson. When he arrives it is shown that he left music behind and is now in the army. After Grantly makes him angry Bolton pushes him into the wall. Rhianna Salt is really taken by him and decides to join the army but doesn't in the end. Meanwhile Barry Barry steals his rucksack and finds a gun inside. When Bolton finds his bag he finds out that Barry has taken his gun. Viewers find out that Bolton is on the run from the military police because he ran away when he saw his friend being killed. He gets the gun from Barry but then he holds Grantly's class hostage. In the end he us taken away by the military police when Grantly convinces him to hand himself over. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students